User talk:Tim H
splitter image i couldn't find any decent pics off youtube or google i have one more choice though i need to get it from purley the jak 3 game while in the metal head tower how do i do that ? --Ali Caglayan 08:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) KG pic get a birds eye view of a kg crate then use the logo it is wat we need --Ali Caglayan 19:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) unregistered contributor Jak II Has been edited with some offensive ad ons use your wiki powers to report them or something :/ --Ali Caglayan 08:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Still want to do something? Sorry my MSN 2011 isn't responding! :O Yes please, what can I do?-- 19:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Spin-off? As the person with the most J&D knowledge, is The Lost Frontier a spin-off or main trilogy? --MatoroFreeze 15:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New threads? Is it just me or is Jak the only person to have a new, never before seen outfit in Playstation Move Heroes? Hint for new game?--MatoroFreeze 18:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New wiki Just to let you know I've just started a new wiki! It's called Jak and Daxter fan creation wiki. It's web address is: www.jakfancreation.wikia.com The idea came to me after I tried to click the link to the Jak fanon wiki but apparently it didn't exist. As the beurocrat could you spread the word? I can't well do the wiki on my own.--MatoroFreeze 17:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hey Light Daxter, Will94 here back from the dead. Sorry I have been so inactive, I have just been busy with other wikis. Anyway I was going to move back here and work on my Fanon to take a break from my Avatar Fanon and Teen Titans Fanon. How is the Heroes on the Move wiki going? I here the game has been given a new name? I'll check it out later today. So yeah, I'll see you around! Will94|talk page 23:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Delete some of Wastelander's world topics In the world forum, there are like 20 topic made by the same guy talking about the New World-Old World location changes. It clogs up that section and makes it hard to find anything else. I think they should be deleted or merged. --LurkerLordB 22:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for you're troubles. I just have been busy on other wiki's. My bad.--UltimateDude127 15:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see thanks by the way.--UltimateDude127 15:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Page Sorry for being inactive for a long time I came back from the summer holidays and went to school so I didn't have time to be active. I have been thinking lately that we should have a facebook page and from there we could lure more people into this Wiki to make it more popular, we could also make a suggestions page and let people post there ideas on articles and editing therefore everybody could see what we would be working on. We could send messages about improvements and help instead of ideas which would mean that peoples talk pages wouldn't get so clogged up with ideas. Thank you for reading this message and it is a pleasure to be back on this Wiki. Merry Christmas! --Ali Caglayan 14:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) making of the epic template Hello Light Daxter, I would like to know, how did you make this wiki's character template, its so epic. --KiumaruHamachi 00:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Oh! Okay, thanks. --KiumaruHamachi 01:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Happy Holidays! Hey Tim, it's been a while hadn't it? I just wanted to wish you a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. It's been exciting watching this wiki grow. Anyway, God bless and happy holidays! --Tannerv95 19:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Could you give me more information on the facebook page? --Ali Caglayan 13:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Znorkle Tooth? Can you provide a reference for this name? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I have the Jak II guide by piggyback. I wasn't going to mention it from the get-go though. In my guide they start it with an "S" and call it "Snorkle Tooth". :-\ --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I have a theory. Let me find out where the Netherlands is. Mhm... That explains everything. You have the European version of the game don't you? I expect even the Guide has a European version. There are probably regional differences. I mean the game covers differ between regions, so spellings of some enemies' names might as well. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 18:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) O.o ..... -.- ..... http://oi53.tinypic.com/30bir0n.jpg Why indeed --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my guide doesn't say anything about version differences either. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I got the publishers of the Halo 3 guide and the Jak II guide mixed up. My Jak II guide is published by... BradyGames. But its still weird because my Jak II guide says "Official Strategy Guide" on the front. BUT: On the back of the Jak 3 instruction booklet the official guide is advertised. It is made by piggyback. On the back of the Jak II instruction booklet, the official strategy guide is also advertised. It is made by..... Brady Games. Can you send an image of the back of your instruction booklet? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) '''THEORY WARNING:' I think there are TWO official guides. One for each game cover. The NTSC version of the official guide looks just like the NTSC cover. The PAL version of the official guide has the PAL Renegade cover on it (I mean, I guess. I've never actually seen it.) --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Now I want to see what the Japanese guide looks like. Just because I want to see if the NTSC guides are the same. (Just in a different language). --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) You're right. We do have to draw a line somewhere. We need to decide whether to go with the US or the EU stuff everywhere. However, the current setup is the EU version. And it would be a pain to change it. But I think which way we go should depend on whether we have more PAL users or more NTSC users. But it's whatever to me. I'm fine with it either way. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:28, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, I don't mind doing it. It won't take that awful long. But it's up to you. On a different subject, if Daxter did have an alter ego called Light Daxter, would you want him to have wings? [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) My plan was to go change everything to the US version. Would the bot just move articles or would the bot change the names within the body text too? I'm basically copy and pasting into MS word and using find and replace. But... I still have to go back to the top and change where i said what it could also be called. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I really don't like my username either. :P PNG Files A lot of Wikis use .png files in infoboxes because the transparent background looks nice. I was wondering if we could do that here? For example, on the Daxter page, it already uses a .png image, but that file does not have a transparent background. If we edited it and made it so, then we should have Daxter against the orange infobox background instead of white. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Really? I downloaded it and tried to place it on top of something else and it had a white background. :-\ --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 19:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ????? What do you guys call the "Straffer" (Flying metal head with guns at the Drill Platform) and the "Centurian" (Humanoid metal head at the drill platform)? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) And the "crab heads" at the pumping station. Never Mind. I found it. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 20:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you do me a favor? Could you move Krimzon_Guard_Symbol_by_DrinkTeaOrDie.jpg to Krimzon_Guard_Symbol.png? I am going to upload a new version. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I just realized it'll be easier if we don't. [[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 22:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Community discussion Looks like no one else has discussed the topic in the forum. Perhaps they just don't know about it. Maybe if you put up a site notice we could get the entire community involved and we could have a democratic vote? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Model Viewer I was just wondering, as I have unlocked the TPL model viewer on Jak 3 if the pictures on their would be useful for any of the characters pages? Of course, if any could get a high quality photo of the characters. Also the music is interesting, it may be possible to find the names of the songs anywhere? --MatoroFreeze 19:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker What is the edit requirement to be a rollbacker on this wiki? ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Why is it not needed? ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 21:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sages Sorry to bother you again. But could it safly be assumed that all the sages are in their 60s?? I though I'd ask you before adding it to the Sage pages. ---''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Page delete Hey, I was just wondering how I delete a page, 'cause I created a couple of fanon pages which I want gone, so I was just wondering if you could tell me how to get them deleted --MatoroFreeze 16:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Needle Lazer and Arc Wielder names need swapping Hey Light Daxter. You must be a big fan of the Jak and Daxter series (as am I), and I have downloaded every bit of Concept art for the games. Including some of the stuff you've uploaded. I just wanted to tell you that you're Needle Lazer and Arc Wielder names are mixed up. I'd edit it for you, but it's your upload so, I'll let you get around to fixing it =] RE: Page Delete List Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but got the list here: Fanon:Jak and Daxter: The Eco Trials, Fanon:Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Journey --MatoroFreeze 18:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Facts, real or not? Sorry for the cheesey headline, but I was just on the Jak 3 european website, and found that, according to the websiite, Maia's name is actually spelt Maya, and after the events of J&D, Jak was transported''500 years into the future, I'm sure this will be contradicted in the games, but I wouldn't trust myself to find out, I don't particularly pay attention much to games, I like gameplay(although J&D had the best story in any series). Sheesh, I'm rambling, but yeah, thought it would be worth mentioning it--MatoroFreeze 18:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Well if you've heard 300 years that much, probably keep it that. The Maia thing, fair enough, the official map will be the right answwer.--MatoroFreeze 09:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Piggyback guide I know most of the things in the piggyback guide are pure rubbish, and it was right to remove them from TPL characters' pages, but don't you think it would be worth making a page about it, and listing all of the stories on there, but noting that it was a "joke" in a way. Could be something interesting to put on I 'spose P.S. I don't own a copy, so I can't--MatoroFreeze 13:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) minor help needed i took a picture of the rift rider and uploaded it but its resolution is huge so whenever i put it into the article it doesn't work.i need your help. how can i reduce the resolution of it so it fits? Omrkld 18:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) thnx. i never did any of this before and im 14 but i love jak and daxter so i tried to help Omrkld 18:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) re: mainpage firefox messags Just FYI, http://border-radius.com/ Firefox isnt the only one that supports "rounding" --Uberfuzzy 15:59, February 3, 2011 (UTC) This sposed to happen I've justt noticed a "wikia contributer" is going round adding the category "deceased" to every TPL character that we haven't seen since TPL. Just curious if this is something that should be happening, if not I'll change 'em.--MatoroFreeze 16:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate link on Uncharted wiki Hello. I'm the current admin on the Uncharted Wiki and I've just made a new affiliate section on out homepage. You can see it at the bottom right. I've used your old Wiki.png image for the link, but if you want to come up with a new design, then let me know. If you do want a new one, it should be 200x100 px. Take care --Klock101 21:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) PSMH on pages D'you reckon it'd be worth putting a PlayStation Move Heroes section Jak and Dax's pages? --MatoroFreeze 19:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kk, start that now.--MatoroFreeze 20:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC) New Trailer http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/blogs/culture/detail?entry_id=82694 , pretty sweet.--Tannerv95 12:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) More page deletes Just asking if you would delete this page for me: * Fanon:Heroes: New Life I really need to stop doing fanon :/ Sorry to bother you.--MatoroFreeze 18:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Haven City fail Something has happened to the Haven City page, about 3 or so links are broken, and the infobox has been altered for no reason, I would fix it, but it doesn't seem to be working at all. Possible vandalism maybe? Either way it needs sorting out.--MatoroFreeze 17:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter, it's been fixed.--MatoroFreeze 17:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey, I was just wondering how you get the custom signature, and does it stay the same if you just use the signature button?--MatoroFreeze 09:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I know I've asked you about this before, and I've been on the help page for signatures, but my custom one doesn't seem to be working. I'm trying to get my username italic, bold, and dark green, and a link to my talk page link in dark orange and italic, but when I write out the information I need, like in the way how your's is written when you edit a page containing your signature, it just makes my signature written out with what I've typed in, rather than custom colours and so forth. If you don't understand what I meant about the way your signature looks in an edit, just write it somewhere, save it, then go back into edit and look at your signature. That's the sort of information I've typed in, and it just made my signature with the written information, not the colouring and so forth.--MatoroFreeze 16:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Please revert I recently changed my name, but it just renamed pages, not my entire user. Help? Either could I have changed back to MatoroFreeze, or could you change the entire user name, or show me how to. --MatoroFreeze 10:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Stub clean up I have an idea that might reduce the amount of stub pages. Instead of like Dark Jak powers, or the Eco Powers from TLF, or other little things like that, having their own pages, how about just giving them a section on the corresponding page. I.e.: move all of the Eco Powers to 1 actual Eco Powers page and so forth. So, could we start this?--MatoroFreeze---The IceWarrior 17:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC)